They Control Our Fate
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Search and Decode One at a time, the tribes must enter an abandoned village, grab a color-coded plank, and return. Once all eight have been found, they must slide them into a grid to form an eleven-word phrase Reward: A barbeque lunch. Winner: Vardo Story Night 15 Narvik returns from Tribal where Chris idoled out Kayla, putting Levi and Nikki in the minority. Chris gloats, calling the two women 'his bitches'. The two ignore him and go off on their own. John and Leo talk about Chris' arrogance. Day 16 Justin and Sam sit together in the morning to talk about Vardo's Tribal. Justin says he wishes Chris was sent out due to his dislike of him. Sam laughs as the two joke about the things Chris said. Quinn watches the two from the distance as Alex, Julie, and Maria chat in the shelter. Quinn basically dictates what he wants to have happen. Quinn says Justin is the next to go as he is too close to Sam and they could be a duo. However, he is ignored by the other three. The three join Sam and Justin and inform them of Quinn's scheming. Alex says they should just get rid of Quinn if they lose as he is unbearable to live with. The other four agree. Justin gets up and says he has to use the bathroom. In reality, he goes out to search for the Vardo idol. He searches the woods and after thirty minutes, he finds it. He stuffs it in his shoe as he makes his way back to camp. At Narvik, Chris lays back and enjoys his position in the majority. He orders Levi and Nikki around, basically treating them as slaves. Neither Leo or John enjoy what is going on and help the women with camp chores. Chris berates the men for what they're doing and tell them to stop. However, they continue helping him. John calls Chris out but Chris simply laughs. Nikki brings up possibly voting Chris to John and Leo. The two agree to think about it as they dislike Chris and his attitude. Day 17 Chris sleeps in as Levi, Nikki, Leo, and John talk strategy. Nikki calls Chris a cancer to the camp. Chris begins to awaken as Nikki continues to go on a rant about him. He calls her out, calling her a 'dumb bitch' and personally guarantees that she will be the next to go. John and Leo go off on their own and discuss voting out Chris. John says he will do it in a heartbeat because Chris voted him the second Tribal Council. Leo agrees, as Chris cannot be trusted. Day 18 The tribes come in and both Justin and Sam are disappointed to see Chris still in the game. Jeff then goes over the challenge and Maria volunteers to sit out. Unsurprisingly, Vardo works well together with no fighting. Narvik, however, argues whenever they get a piece back as Chris tries to control them. Vardo gains a lead, with five pieces to Narvik's two. Leo finds the third piece as Sam returns with the final piece. They begin working on the word puzzle. By the time John comes back with the fifth piece, Vardo finishes the phrase, which wins them immunity. Narvik returns from the challenge and Nikki and Levi go to the water. Chris tells Leo and John they are voting out Nikki before taking a nap in the shelter. Both John and Leo, bothered with Chris' arrogance, ponder voting him out. Leo worries that it would go to rocks next Tribal if they merge but would love to see Chris' smug face go home. Meanwhile, Nikki and Levi agree to try and vote out Chris once again. Levi says she can appeal to Leo to flip as the two of them are good friends. However, Nikki wants to try and do it herself as she feels she can guarantee Leo flipping. Levi says she isn't sure but is overruled by Nikki. Nikki approaches Leo while they get water and aggressively pushes him to flip. Leo asks what the benefits are to him flipping and Nikki makes empty promises, which Leo is able to catch up on. Leo catches Nikki in a lie and calls her out on it. Nikki, now flustered, stumbles over her words. Leo stops her and promises to think about it. At Tribal, Chris boldly states one of the girls will go home. Nikki tells Chris to call them women, but he refuses. Leo says Chris has been a nightmare to live with due to his arrogance. Chris asks John if he thinks he is arrogant, to which he says he does. Chris defends himself, saying he is a confident person, to which Levi chuckles at. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, the men stay together and Nikki is voted out 3-2. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The merge has begun! * Down in numbers, the women begin to plot. * Chris continues his arrogance. Author's Notes